


bitten

by scoopsahcy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Description, Teen Wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29056893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoopsahcy/pseuds/scoopsahcy
Summary: stiles' reaction to you getting bit
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Original Female Character(s), Stiles Stilinski/Reader, Stiles Stilinski/You
Kudos: 8





	bitten

You tapped your fingers on the steering wheel to the song playing on the radio, pulling up to the gas station. The sun was starting to set and you were on your way to your boyfriend, Stiles’, house. You rolled the window down and turned the car off, although not taking the key out.

You got out and grabbed your card, paying for gas before pumping it. You leaned back against your car, crossing your arms and leaning back against the door.

A few seconds later, the lights flickered and shut off. You looked around before taking the gas pump out and putting it back. You turned to get back in your car before a large figure appeared before you, grabbing you and sinking their teeth into your shoulder.

You screamed out, tears immediately flowing down your face. You suddenly felt them release you, and when you opened your eyes, they were gone. You caught your breath before quickly getting back into your car, turning it on, rolling the window up, and locking it.

You pulled down the visor and angled the mirror to look at the bite. You let out a shaky breath as you pushed the ripped fabric to the side.

The bite was deep, you could see your collarbone and muscles. You immediately pulled out of the gas station and sped toward Stiles’ house.

The closer you got, the more it hurt. The pain spread throughout your body, which eventually made your head pound.

When you pulled up, you didn’t even bother parking close to the curb. When you stepped out of your car, a sudden dizziness hit you.

You practically ran to the door, opening it and slamming it shut behind you.

You sprinted upstairs and realized how tired it made you, so you walked briskly down the hall. His door was open and he was sitting at his desk, turned away from you. You placed your hand on the doorframe for some sturdiness.

“Stiles,” you mumbled.

“Hey,” he said, not turning around. “I think I got something, something new with this case.”

“Stiles-”

“Each of the victims were twenty-two-”

“Stiles-”

“All of them women-”

“Stiles!” you yelled, making him stop. He first noticed how sweaty and pale you were and a confused expression formed. Then he noticed your shoulder and all of the color drained from his face. “Call Scott.”

It was then your knees gave out and you hit the floor. He ran over and rolled you onto your back, trying to keep you awake as you drifted in and out of consciousness.

At this point blood was gushing from your chest and he had it on his hands.

He immediately picked you up and placed you down on your feet, grabbing his keys, throwing your arm around his neck, and walking you out to his Jeep.

You woke up in the passenger seat once he started driving.

“Where’re we going?” you slurred.

“Scott’s. Maybe he’ll know what to do. You need to stay awake, okay?”

He reached over, grabbed your hand, and pressed it to his lips, kissing your skin gently.

You didn’t remember most of the drive, but you remember him parking in front of Scott’s house. He ran to the passenger door and scooped you up bridal style, sprinting to the front door and banging on it with his foot.

“Scott!” he yelled a few times before the door opened. He pushed past him and they both ran up to his room, where Stiles dropped you onto the bed.

“What the hell happened?” Scott asked.

“She got bit at the gas station. She’s been drifting in and out of consciousness.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I don’t know! You’re the Alpha! Do something!”

“I… I can take some of her pain away.”

“Yes! Please do that.”

It was then that you opened your eyes and felt an unfamiliar hand gripping yours. You looked down to see Scott’s hands enveloping yours, black veins appearing on his arm as he winced. You felt a bit of the pain flowing out of your shoulder, which was an impossible feeling to describe.

You let out a soft breath when he let go, looking at him with a tired smile.

“Thank you,” you whispered.

He nodded and smiled, standing up and letting Stiles take his spot.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Not really,” you softly chuckled. A tear slipped down his cheek and he wiped it quickly, grabbing your hand and kissing it again just like he did on the way over. “What’s wrong?”

“I was supposed to protect you, I was supposed to keep you safe. I was supposed to keep you from getting hurt. I promised-”

You squeezed his hand. “Don’t. Don’t blame yourself for this. You couldn’t have known.” That was when you started crying again.

“The one time we’re not together-”

“Stiles, seriously. Stop blaming yourself.”

“I can’t help it. I was hoping that you’d be the one person in this town with a normal life, and now… now you’re bitten.”

“I can be a werewolf and still have a normal life.”

“We should take this off so we can look at the bite,” he said, tugging at the bottom of your shirt. He helped you pull it off before going into Scott’s bathroom, getting a wet cloth, and returning to wipe the dried blood.

When he was almost done cleaning you up, he furrowed his brows.

“What?” you asked.

He shook his head. “You’re healing.”

You let out a sigh of relief. “That’s good, that means the bit isn’t gonna kill me.” Stiles looked over at Scott, who was sitting in the chair next to his bed. You lightly grabbed his hand and he looked at you. “This is a good thing,” you whispered.

“Say that again on the next full moon.”

“I already deal with a period once a month, I think I can deal with this, too. I just hope it’s not at the same time.” That made a smile creep across his face, and both he and Scott chuckled. “And we have people who can help me control it. I’ll be fine.”

“I hope so.”


End file.
